magicduelsfandomcom-20200216-history
Liliana's third mission
Origins |ORI1mission1 = Gideon's first mission |ORI1mission2 = Gideon's second mission |ORI1mission3 = Gideon's third mission |ORI1mission4 = Gideon's fourth mission |ORI1mission5 = Gideon's fifth mission |ORI2mission1 = Jace's first mission |ORI2mission2 = Jace's second mission |ORI2mission3 = Jace's third mission |ORI2mission4 = Jace's fourth mission |ORI2mission5 = Jace's fifth mission |ORI3mission1 = Liliana's first mission |ORI3mission2 = Liliana's second mission |ORI3mission3 = Liliana's third mission |ORI3mission4 = Liliana's fourth mission |ORI3mission5 = Liliana's fifth mission |ORI4mission1 = Chandra's first mission |ORI4mission2 = Chandra's second mission |ORI4mission3 = Chandra's third mission |ORI4mission4 = Chandra's fourth mission |ORI4mission5 = Chandra's fifth mission |ORI5mission1 = Nissa's first mission |ORI5mission2 = Nissa's second mission |ORI5mission3 = Nissa's third mission |ORI5mission4 = Nissa's fourth mission |ORI5mission5 = Nissa's fifth mission }}Liliana's third mission is a confrontation with an archangel. Lore Intro Text Your return to Dominaria is not as covert as you'd hoped. The wind stirs, and you hear the beat of wings. You look up to see an angel descending in your path. Like you, she seems unwilling to alter her course. Victory Text Angels are nothing more than an annoyance to you. It does not escape you, however, that their attention is a testament to the power you have accumulated. But there's no more time for distractions. Now it's time for the Raven Man. Decklists Strategy The opponent has a deck with several 3/3 Angels (and two 5/5 Archangels) along with a significant amount of removal spells. Notably, the 3/3 Angels completely outclass nearly all of Liliana's creatures in combat; the ground creatures can't attack into the Angels, since they're too small, and they can't block since they don't have flying. An exception is Nantuko Husk, which can sacrifice other creatures to become large enough to win combat against an Angel, but it will likely have to deal with the opposing ground creatures as well. Also, if Liliana gets both of the two Carrion Crows, she can double-block a 3/3 flyer (other than Shepherd of the Lost, which has first strike) and effectively trade one Carrion Crow for it, but this is vulnerable to the opposing removal and combat tricks. Liliana's primary means of interaction with the opposing flying creatures will be her seven removal spells (three Cruel Revival, two Bone Splinters, two Corrupt). Reanimating the Angels Liliana kills (or the ones discarded via Black Cat's triggered ability) is a strong play, but the opponent has several answers for that, so be careful since Liliana only has two copies of Rise from the Grave. Notably, if Banisher Priest leaves the battlefield, the creature it exiled returns to the battlefield under its owner's control, so if it exiles an Angel Liliana reanimated, the Angel will return under the opponent's control, not Liliana's. Possible counterplays if a Banisher Priest tries to exile a reanimated Angel are to sacrifice the Angel in response (Nantuko Husk or Altar's Reap), so at least it won't return under the opponent's control if the Priest leaves the battlefield; or to destroy the Banisher Priest in response with Cruel Revival (if it's destroyed in response to the trigger, the target won't be exiled at all due to how the effect works).